Just Like Fine China
by Biopolarism
Summary: "I love you more than he ever could." Peeta added silently in his head. Peeta has been secretly in love with Katniss for twelve years. What happens if he gets the chance to prove how much he loves her? (AU, Oneshot. Inspired by the song "Fine China". Everlark.)


**AN:** _Hello! This oneshot is inspired loosely by lyrics in Chris Brown's "Fine China". I've been listening to it for a while now and it kept on ringing in my head. Anyhoo, enjoy._

* * *

Peeta looked at Katniss in awe as she stepped down the stairs. She was simply beautiful, wearing a simple sleeveless black dress that ended above her knees, feet clad in simple low heeled red pumps. Her face had minimal makeup, just a swipe of pink on her lips and mascara emphasizing her beautiful silver eyes. Her shiny dark hair cascaded in smooth waves down her back. Katniss always kept it simple and Peeta loved her entirely for that.

Katniss stopped right before Peeta. Her eyes looked up at him with uncertainty. "Do I look okay?"

Peeta beamed at her. "You look beautiful."

Katniss' cheeks turned pink underneath her olive skin. "Do you think... Gale would notice?"

Peeta's smile faltered a bit. "I believe so."

Gale entered the room, adjusting the tie on his neck. His face showed obvious irritation. "Could we please get going? We're going to be late for the company dinner. Wouldn't want to miss the formal announcement of my own promotion." Gale looked at Katniss in one glance, blatantly ignoring the obvious effort she did to dress up.

Peeta looked at Katniss. Her eyes turned into firm, cold steel before looking away.

"I just need to make sure everything's okay here before we leave." Katniss said coldly before looking away.

Gale huffed impatiently. "I'll be in the car. Be fast." He bolted out of the house.

Katniss sighed heavily and turned to Peeta. Peeta stepped closer to her, their toes touching as he raised his hands and placed them gingerly on her shoulders. Peeta fought the urge to hug her tightly in his arms and never let go, just like he had always wanted. Instead he asked her. "Are you alright?"

Katniss looked up at Peeta. Her earlier anger softened at the genuine concern on Peeta's face. She doesn't want Peeta to feel bad for her. She shrugged her shoulders, letting Peeta's hands fall away. "I'm used to it. I'm used to him treating me like this. Why do I even bother?" She gave out a short dry laugh, mocking her own situation.

Peeta's hands were clenched tightly at what she said. Anger was bubbling up inside him, seeping in his blood like poison. Here he was, pining after Katniss while her boyfriend treats her like shit. _She doesn't deserve this_, he said to himself mentally. _She doesn't deserve Gale._ Peeta calmed himself down before he spoke. "Because you love him." _But I love you more than he ever could_, Peeta added silently in his head.

Katniss sighed. After a few seconds of silence, she whispered. "Sometimes I think Gale is not worth it anymore." Peeta's eyes widened at her admission, but before he could even react, Katniss cut him off. "Now's not the time to talk about this." She spun around and walked towards the door.

Peeta kept silent even with all the thousand thoughts spinning in his head. _Tell her! Tell her now! _A voice shouted in Peeta's mind. "Katniss..." Peeta trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Katniss tipped her head backwards, her mercury eyes staring right back at his own blue ones. "I'm sorry for always bothering you Peeta. I know you have a lot going on too. Please take care of Prim for me. She needs to take her medicine before sleeping." Katniss paused before she sincerely spoke in a barely audible voice. "I don't often say things like these, but I really owe you Peeta. Thank you for everything... For being my best friend." A car horn blared loudly outside. Katniss turned away, her back facing Peeta. "I'm sorry, Gale's waiting. I have to go." She quickly stepped out, closing the door behind her. Peeta was left alone once more. Alone and heartbroken.

* * *

Peeta sat in Katniss' living room, a bottle of beer clutched in his left hand and a picture frame in his right hand. He sipped on his beer, staring intently on the picture. It was taken during their high school graduation. Peeta's arm was draped around Katniss' shoulder, diplomas in their hands as they made funny faces in front of the camera. Katniss did a cross-eyed look, face scrunched up while Peeta contorted his face. The picture had always been displayed on the center table, as Katniss always said it was her favorite picture of them together.

Katniss and Peeta had always been best friends since middle school, back when she was a lanky girl with two braids and he was a short stout boy with wide blue eyes and a face full of freckles covered by horn-rimmed glasses. They became acquainted after Katniss protected Peeta from being bullied by a bunch of seniors who were part of the wrestling team, including his own brother. They became close after Katniss learned that Peeta's mom used to physically and mentally abuse him before his parent's divorce. They became the best of friends after Peeta comforted Katniss from her father's accidental death in a mine explosion and her mother's suicide a few days later. They had been together in every life changing event in their lives. Peeta was the one who first met their Uncle Haymitch when the older man became Katniss' and Prim's guardian. Peeta was also the one who Katniss cried on when they learned Prim had leukemia. Peeta was also the one who introduced Gale to Katniss one night during college. Peeta clenched the bottle tightly in his hands at the thought of Gale and Katniss. The bottle almost broke at the pressure of his hands.

It has been a long time since Katniss outgrew the lankiness and braids and Peeta outgrew the nerdy look, but Peeta could never outgrow the years of deep love he has hidden in his heart for Katniss.

Peeta felt the couch dip a little. Prim sat beside him, taking the picture frame away from his hands. She stared at it intently before she spoke. "You know, she really likes this picture. It's her most favorite picture ever. I even heard Gale and Katniss fight the first time because of this picture." Prim laughed quietly before she continued. "She's really different when she's with you Peeta. Not that I don't like Gale, but to tell you the truth... Katniss loves you. More than she loves Gale."

Peeta slumped his back on the couch. He raised the almost-empty bottle of beer in his hands and stared at it. "Doesn't seem like that to me. If it was, Katniss and Gale would never have been a couple for the past three years."

Prim grabbed the bottle away from his left hand and placed it on the living room table. "Katniss is my sister and I really love her. But sometimes she could be the densest idiot on the planet. It's obvious to everyone how you two are practically in love with each other. You even look and act better as a couple than her with Gale. Besides," Prim laid her head on Peeta's shoulder. "they never suit each other. They end up fighting more than the times they get along together."

Peeta sighed and patted Prim's head. "Prim, you're only eighteen. You wouldn't understand. Sometimes just because two people love each other doesn't mean they should end up together."

Prim shook Peeta's hand away, her blue eyes on him as she pouted. "Don't treat me like a child Peeta. I may only be eighteen but I've went through a lot of things. Leukemia to be exact. One thing I learned is this: you may say whatever you want your mind to believe in Peeta, but you can never really fool yourself. Now if you tell yourself you don't love each other but your actions say otherwise..." Prim trailed off when she stood up. "I believe both of you are just making big fools out of yourselves."

* * *

Katniss looked out the window of her favorite coffee shop, sitting on her favorite spot by the corner of the big window beneath the shop sign. It was just right in front of her office building and she could see people pouring out of the exit. Her fingers gripped the stem of her cup tightly as she anxiously waited for him to appear in her line of vision. Katniss swallowed her coffee as her thoughts drifted, wondering what reactions he would have if she told him about her situation.

"Katniss." His deep voice interrupted Katniss' thoughts. She stood up abruptly at the sight of the person she wanted to see at the very moment.

"Peeta." Katniss whispered. Peeta stepped closer as he enveloped her in a friendly hug. Katniss couldn't help but close her eyes as she relished in Peeta's warmth. Her face rested lightly in the crook of his neck as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders gently. Katniss placed her hand lightly on his upper back as she inhaled his scent discreetly, faint smells of cinnamon, vanilla and crisp traces of pencil charcoal distinctly imprinted in her mind. Peeta released her after two seconds and took her hand as they sat down facing each other. Peeta smiled at Katniss warmly as he held her hand. Katniss felt that same throbbing feeling in her chest again as she looked back at Peeta.

Katniss has only a few favorite people in life, Peeta being one of those people who topped the list. Katniss knew him since they were thirteen and she saw how he grew up before her own eyes. Peeta used to short and stout when they were young, something that made him vulnerable to bullying. Much to Katniss' surprise Peeta began to prove everyone wrong by joining the group of people who constantly bullied him: the wrestling team. It has been twelve years since then.

Katniss stared at Peeta. She will never admit it to anyone, but Katniss loved to look at Peeta all the time, trying to memorize everything about him. At twenty-five, Peeta doesn't resemble the freckled-face boy with huge glasses anymore. Peeta had a strongly shaped face with a sturdy square jaw, firm nose and cheekbones. His bright eyes were still the same piercing deep blue framed by long, thick blonde eyelashes. Peeta licked his lips subconsiously, showing a set of straight white teeth. His mouth was always upturned at the corners, as if he always wore a smile which he did almost all the time. Peeta's firm muscles showed their outlines through the fabric of the semi-tight button up shirt he wore, sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing the fair skin of his arms matted by thin hairs lighter than the messy blonde waves atop his head. Katniss reached out her free hand and ran her fingers on a portion of his hair which covered his forehead and brushed over his eyes. Katniss pushed it upwards, the soft waves sliding out of her fingers and a good part falling on his forehead once more.

"Your hair is long again." Katniss began.

Peeta smiled as he puffed on his unruly bangs. "I know. I'm not here to be lectured about my hair though. You begged me to join you here, something you only do when you're too upset to drink coffee alone. So what's up?"

Katniss looked at Peeta's hand which was still on top of hers. She could feel his calloused fingers on her hand. Peeta always held her hand when she was upset. Somehow it feels right, but it feels too intimate for Katniss this time. She took her hand away from Peeta's and for a split second, she missed the warmth of his hand. Katniss avoided Peeta's questioning gaze. She inhaled deeply and said with a sigh, "Gale and I broke up."

Peeta leaned back on his chair, his expression unreadable. They kept silent for a few minutes before Peeta looked at Katniss with doubtful eyes. "You broke up dozens of times in the past three years. What's new?"

Katniss sharpened her gaze at him. Her eyebrows pinched together at what he said. Peeta's comment sparked something in her that made her furious. She attempted to stand up from her chair to walk away but Peeta grabbed on her wrist, holding her tightly.

"Don't give me that mad 'I'm-walking-out-on-you' look Katniss. We both know it's true." Peeta said as his eyes drilled straight into hers, reading her perfectly.

Katniss huffed. "It's not a dozen times as you put it Peeta. Gale and I broke up only four times to be exact." Katniss replied irritatedly.

"I know, I was only exaggerating." Peeta focused on her as he let go of her wrist. "But the fact remains. You broke up too many times in your relationship and got back together. What makes it different this time?"

Katniss became quiet as she mulled over his question. She couldn't look straight into his eyes as she spoke. "I don't know... I'm just tired, no... I'm sick of pretending that everything between us is okay. It never was, from the very start." Katniss ended in a small voice.

Peeta only stared at Katniss. He knew Katniss would realize her differences with Gale but he didn't expect it would be this soon. Peeta cleared his throat before he spoke. "Do you... still love him?"

Katniss looked straight into Peeta's eyes, confusion in her features. She bit her lip nervously. "I love him. I know I do, but... I don't love him as much as I should." Katniss paused, her eyes reflecting realization. "In college, people kept saying we resemble each other a lot in terms of looks and attitude. Going out with him felt like an obligation, like it was expected of me to love him."

Peeta knew what Katniss said was true. Gale and Katniss were like twins in every sense. They both resemble each other with their strong and fiery personalities. Peeta knew that it was also their similarities that made them clash; both of them were too headstrong and stubborn. He felt his jaw clench tightly. _I shouldn't really have introduced them to each other after all, _he thought.

Peeta spoke after a few silent moments. "Why'd you continue having a relationship with Gale if you felt like that?" He couldn't hide the tinge of disappointment in his voice. Katniss mistook it as disappointment over her own stupidity, but Peeta was disappointed in himself for not making a stand on his feelings.

"I just got used to it. I believed it was worth the effort." Katniss replied in defense.

Peeta's back stiffened at Katniss' response. He looked into Katniss' eyes with an intense stare. "Katniss, Gale is my good friend and you are my best friend, but he acts like a jerk to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and he doesn't deserve you in any way. You deserve someone better, someone who will love you... Someone who is worth everything."

Katniss blushed at the intensity of his words and his gaze. Peeta's deep ocean eyes pierced at her as he smiled at her; his expression was of sadness and regret. Katniss fought the urge to close the distance between them and take Peeta's face in her hands. She badly wanted to erase the sadness in his face with her fingers.

"Don't worry about me Peeta. I'll be fine." Katniss said in a whisper, not wanting to betray her words by choking on the sob trying to rise from her throat.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, easing off the heavy air that hung from the conversation. After a while, Peeta stood up. Katniss looked up at him. He smiled at her. "I'm gonna get my usual order."

Katniss looked at the approaching waitress and gestured her hand upwards. "Don't bother, I specifically told them to prepare your usual coffee. Black, strong, no sugar."

Peeta sat back down. "You know me very well. Am I that predictable?" He chuckled.

Katniss grinned. "Yes you are. For the past twelve years I've known you very well Mellark."

Peeta grinned back at her with a glint of hope in his eyes. "I know you very well too, Everdeen, always putting up a chase with your demeanor and all. I know someone will catch up to you soon and steal your heart." Katniss looked at him, unaware of the silent promise he's forming in his words at the very moment. _I will make you happy. I swear on my heart._

* * *

"The dog was really growling at me. I tried to walk slowly away from the dog when it suddenly jumped to its feet. I thought it was going to bite me so I freaked out and dashed out like a madman." Peeta guffawed, making running gestures in the air. "I was a slow kid back then, so the dog caught up to me. It only bit the end of my shirt, much to my relief."

Peeta and Delly were having tea in Mellark's Bakery. The two met in college, having the same courses and all. They had the same predicament in love: Peeta harbored secret feelings for Katniss while Delly had been admiring Gale. The two blondes tried to forget their one-sided feelings. Peeta and Delly dated each other for a while in the hopes they could develop their relationship into something more. They got along well but they realized they were better off as good friends. After college, the two parted in good terms and kept in touch. On this particular day, Delly visited Peeta in his own bakery.

Delly laughed at Peeta's story. "I could imagine how you ran for dear life. No wonder you decided to buff up like that."

Katniss entered the bakery unnoticed by the two. She was about to greet Peeta but her nose flared at the sight.

Delly nudged Peeta's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Oh wow, your shoulders are chiseled like rocks!" She scooted closer to Peeta and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "The lady customers here must be flocking because of your good looks."

Peeta chuckled. "Don't flatter me Dells. You just want to get in my pants now that I cleaned up." Peeta joked lightly.

Delly knew the joke didn't mean anything. She just laughed and punched him playfully in the chest. "Please, I already did." She let out with a chortle.

Peeta pinched Delly's nose. "Shut up Delilah." He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Katniss standing by the door, silent fury in her stormy eyes. _Shit! Did she just hear everything? _Peeta worriedly asked himself.

Delly noticed Katniss at that point and stood up. "Katniss!" She said with a giddy voice. Katniss approached them, her eyebrows perked up at Delly. Delly smiled and took Katniss in a friendly hug. "It's been a long time! You look great!" Delly stepped back and gave Katniss a good look.

Katniss just stood straight and smiled curtly at Delly. "Thanks, you too. Peeta didn't mention you were in town." Katniss glanced over at Peeta stiffly before looking back at Delly.

"I was driving on my way to Capitol city for a conference and I knew you guys are just a few miles away from Route 12 so I decided to stop by and make a surprise visit." Delly answered. The blonde girl noticed the sharp look in Katniss' eye and the uncomfortable expression Peeta had plastered on his face. _There seems to be a progress between these two, _Delly observed. A naughty idea perked up in her mind for the two. "How's Gale? I don't see him around anymore." Delly asked Katniss.

Katniss shifted the weight on her feet as she looked directly at Delly. "We broke up two months ago. He moved out to New York."

"Oh. That's sad." Delly glanced over at Peeta. _You didn't tell me about this development!_ Delly asked with a questioning look. Peeta just avoided her eyes. Katniss didn't say anything and preferred to look away. "Anyway, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you Katniss." Delly smiled warmly at Katniss before turning her back and placing a sound peck near the corner of Peeta's lips. Peeta's eyes widened. Before anyone could react, Delly gave Peeta a small pat on the cheek and winked at him, Katniss not noticing. "Bye Peeta. See you soon."

Delly hopped out of the bakery, noticing Katniss' hands balled up in fists. She smirked as she went out of her merry way. _God, I hope those two would just get together already._

Katniss and Peeta were left alone in the bakery in silence. Peeta shuffled in his seat uncomfortably while looking at Katniss who was staring daggers at the bakery door. Katniss' face was blank when she turned around to face Peeta, who now stood up to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me Delly was here?" Katniss asked Peeta, trying to keep her voice in composure.

"Delly just walked in a few hours ago. I didn't know she was stopping by. We just talked and had tea." Peeta replied with a shrug. "Why do you need to know if Delly was here anyway? It's not as if you two were exactly close friends." Peeta regretted saying the last sentence.

Katniss' eyebrows shot up at the last statement. She crossed her arms around her chest. "I just don't like her hanging around with you."

Peeta laughed at this. _Is Katniss jealous? _"Funny how you said that same statement when we were still dating in college."

"Well I didn't like her then because she seemed too girly and airy." Katniss snickered. "You two already broke up now. You shouldn't hang out with your exes."

Peeta just smiled and placed his hands on Katniss' shoulders. "We were young back then, it wasn't even serious anyway. Delly and I are just good friends. If I didn't know you well I would have thought you were jealous." Peeta said teasingly.

Katniss' eyes widened in horror at what Peeta was implying. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and turned around. She felt her cheeks burn up. _What the heck Katniss? Calm down. _"I'm not jealous! Why would I be? We're just friends." Katniss felt her chest tighten at the last word.

Peeta just smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a small embrace. "I know, I'm just kidding." Katniss felt her heart jump at the warm sensation of being encased in his arms. _We're just friends,_ she tried to remind herself.

"Besides," Peeta continued, his voice humming in Katniss' ears. "I have eyes for only one girl for a while now. I'm planning on making her fall for me soon."

Katniss couldn't help but feel a portion of her heart shatter at those words.

* * *

Peeta invited Katniss over for dinner a few days ago. He said it was to celebrate the upcoming branch of Mellark's Bakery in a nearby town. The elder Mellark passed away a year ago due to a sudden stroke. His older brothers Rye and Bran loved the bakery too, but they decided to pursue their dreams of being a doctor and a banker respectively. Their mother left after their parents divorced when Peeta was fourteen. Peeta was the only son who was really devoted to the bakery, so he took over it after his father died. Katniss is very proud of Peeta for fulfilling his father's legacy.

Peeta welcomed Katniss in his house, which was the renovated extension of the two-story building where the original bakery is attached. Peeta's breath was taken away as he looked at Katniss, who looked simply beautiful in a nice knee length green dress covered by a smooth gray coat. Her feet were clad in simple black flats. Her hair was in its signature braid swept along her shoulder. "You look nice."

Katniss smiled in response. "We're celebrating your new bakery. I had to dress up for the occasion. You don't looked bad yourself." She looked at Peeta, who never failed to look good in a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes, tucked in dark pants. She held up a bottle of wine in her hands. "Congratulations." Peeta took the wine from her hands and ushered her in the house. He gulped audibly when Katniss removed the coat and hung it up, revealing her smooth olive shoulders. Peeta walked past her and marched towards the dining table. Katniss swiftly followed him.

"Wow, I think you went a little overboard here." Katniss said as Peeta pulled a chair for her. She sat down, marveling at the candlelit arrangements on the table. He sauntered to the kitchen, returning with a tray of food, delicious scents wafting in the air. Katniss ate her dinner in appreciation, singing praises on Peeta's cooking.

"You really make the best lamb stew. Can I bring an entire pot and drive over to the city hall? I want to marry it immediately." Katniss joked as she took her last bite.

Peeta gave out a small laugh. "I'm afraid that's the last of it on your plate." _You could marry me instead. _He bit back the last statement that rung in his mind.

A few hours later, Katniss curled up beside Peeta. They were watching a movie, wrapped in a blanket on the couch in front of the TV. Their wine glasses sat empty on the side table.

Katniss felt a warm, tingling sensation spread from her chest as Peeta wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She settled her head on his chest.

"Do you still feel cold?" Peeta asked, his voice vibrating in Katniss' ears through his chest. Katniss fought the urge to sigh. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"No." Katniss said in a whisper, entranced by the pools of clear blue fixed on her intensely. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Peeta looked at Katniss' eyes, mesmerized at the mercury orbs glowing. He was entranced when Katniss licked her lips. God, how he wanted to take those pink lips in his own just to know if they would taste as sweet as he imagined. "Katniss..."

Their lips touched. Both stayed still, as if they were making sure this moment is real and not just a figment of imagination they always thought of in all these years. All of a sudden, they moved. It didn't matter who did it first. All they were aware of was the softness and the warmth of each other as their lips danced slowly against each other. Peeta couldn't be any happier as he raised his hands to Katniss' neck, deepening their kiss. They both moaned as the kiss deepened, trying to seeking fulfillment. Katniss felt that warm sensation spreading through her body. Her hands gripped on Peeta's shoulder tightly, not wanting to let go.

It felt like a lifetime passed through them when their lips parted, still locked in a loose embrace. Both stared at each other, breathless, faces flushed, their eyes shining with newfound passion. Katniss licked her lips, trying to capture Peeta's taste. A part of her brain just clicked. _I kissed Peeta. _She raised her fingers to her swollen lips. _I kissed Peeta Mellark. I just kissed my best friend!_

Peeta saw panic spread in Katniss' face. He held onto her shoulders. "Katniss..."

Katniss avoided his eyes. "I... uh..." She couldn't say anything. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, as if it would explode.

Peeta squeezed on her shoulders. She looked up to him, her eyes brimming with confusion. "Katniss. This is not how I imagined saying this but..." He breathed in deeply before pouring out his words. "I love you."

Katniss looked back at him, feeling the intensity of his words through his eyes. Peeta continued. "I have loved you for the past twelve years."

* * *

Peeta sat on the bar stool and gulped down his whiskey. It had been a week since Katniss got up and ran away from him that night, leaving him without a single word. He felt his heart squeeze painfully again at the thought of her. _I shouldn't have acted on my feelings. I knew she would run away from me, but I still forced myself on her._ Peeta's mind raced. He hung his forehead on the counter.

"You shouldn't drink if you're having problems with a woman. Trust me, it doesn't help."

Peeta raised his head to look at the stranger who sat beside him. The man looked a bit cocky, a smile plastered on his face. He gestured to the bartender. "On the rocks. Two, please." He turned to Peeta again. The bartender came back with two glasses. The man slid the other glass to him. Peeta looked at him suspiciously.

"You just said I shouldn't drink." Peeta held the glass. "Besides, what made you think I'm having problems with a woman?"

"That drink is for you to stay long enough to listen to my advice." The man smiled and slid his hands through his bronze hair, green eyes twinkling mischievously. "I noticed some ladies trying a bit too hard to catch your attention and you were just there, staring off into space with a ridiculously sad expression on your face."

_This guy seems to have an ego as big as his mouth._ Peeta thought. "I hate being rude, but I'll pass on your 'advice'." Peeta attempted to stand up but the man continued.

"She'll realize she's in love with you too. Took her a long time to figure out, but she did. She might show up out of nowhere and declare her feelings. When that happens, don't fuck it up." Said the man. He took a swig off his drink.

Peeta's eyebrows bunched up at the man's words. Peeta grabbed his glass and downed it in one go. He placed the glass on the bar counter. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for the drink."

"Name's Finnick. Now you know me. Go get your lady and thank me sometime. I'd appreciate a glass of whiskey."

Peeta ran out of the bar, Finnick's words giving him a boost of hope. As he walked towards his house, Peeta saw Katniss sitting by the steps. His chest heaved as he approached her.

Katniss saw him approaching. Peeta stopped just right in front of her.

"Peeta." Katniss smelled alcohol emanating from him. "Did you drink?"

"Just a couple of glasses." Peeta looked at her. Katniss' eyes were glassy as she stared up at him. "Why are you here?"

Katniss silenced him by meeting his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Peeta was surprised but wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

Katniss broke off their kiss and looked at Peeta. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically. Peeta shook his head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a coward. I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared of losing you so I chose to be silent. I-" Katniss placed her finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Shut up." Katniss gave him a small peck on the lips. "We have all the time to make it up to each other." Katniss then grabbed both of Peeta's hands and placed them on her waist. She then held onto his neck, her chest pressing onto his as she whispered in his ear.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

_Let's be friends on tumblr: biopolarism dot tumblr dot com. I love meeting new people :) Reviews and PMs make my day. :D_


End file.
